


Idol Worship

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heated desire, Idol Worship, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's worships Levi from the age of nine.  He finally meets his idol and not under the best circumstances.  Levi saves his ass.  His squad dies protecting Eren and Levi himself is hurt retrieving him.  Their mutual attraction gets the better of these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol Worship

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: IdolWorship"

Eren's POV:  
My world turned on a dime the day I met him. I was only nine but to see him enter, riding his steed, the look of determination on his face...I knew I would follow him forever!

He turned and looked right at me. My smile brazened on my face, glowing with admiration, but there was such a sad almost melancholy look in his deep grey eyes that my continence faltered. I wanted to reach out, I wanted to hold him, I wanted to make everything alright like my mother always had for me. He passed by unceremoniously leaving me in his dust. But I knew, I honestly knew that someday we'd meet in person. Someday, I'd be right by his side and someday we'd fight Titans together and see the world beyond the Walls.

That day came last week. Yes, I finally met my childhood idol. Remember the old saying, “Be careful what you wish for,” well, in this case that is good advice. Too bad I hadn't heeded it. Hell, I didn't heed much. I ran head-long into all types of situation and all kinds of trouble. 

Levi actually saved my ass from being dissected. I didn't know it at the time, but I sensed there was a reason he was beating me in open court. I found it alarming that no one lifted a finger to stop him. Which included Erwin Smith who I thought wanted to recruit me. Then the way Levi talked back to Niles Dawk got my attention. He is showing them that I am a threat he could handle. Niles looks uncomfortable to say the least. I must admit I got a perverse sort of pleasure out of watching that asshole squirm.

After the beating, and Zackley's decision, I was handled over to Levi to become one of the members of Levi's Squad. When he sits down beside me, I flinch. It is a normal reaction since this man just beat me silly a few moments ago. But when he softly ask if I resent him? My mind opens up to all types of possibilities. Oh, my goddesses, he cares what I think of him...of his actions? I am floored. I respond the only way I know how, honestly. I say that I understand why he did it, and I did. He saved my ass! And now that same ass is in his hands. Not literally, of course...at least not yet. Yes, there is an honest attraction to this strong and sensitive man. It has nothing to do with being beaten and everything to do with being saved and asked how I feel. My childhood idol is as wonderful and deadly as I'd believed and now he is sitting right beside me...wondering why the fuck I am still staring at him.

Levi's POV:  
Eren Jaeger, titan shifter, impulsive, passionate, and so naïve. How can anyone live fifteen fucking years, been through everything he's been through, and still be so fucking naïve? It boggles my mind! But he's a smart little shit, I'll give him that. He could have turned titan right in court, hell, I even knocked one of his fucking molars out and he still remained human. Yes, this kid might be a trouble-making hothead but he is still worth my time and effort. 

Eren's staring at me again. Those piercing bluish green eyes are like oceans. I could swim in them forever. Shit, I feel like blushing. Cool, be cool. Think of something boring...Erwin's eyebrows. What's up with those anyway? Okay, I'm fine now. But Jaeger's still staring. “Oi, brat, what you staring at?”  


Eren's POV”  
“The way the light plays on your raven hair...” Oh, shit, did I say that out loud or only think it? Wait, I'm not dead so I must have just thought it. Damn, he's gorgeous in a totally don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-fuck-you-up way. And yet he still cares whether I hate him or not. I'm staring again. Look away, Eren...look away.

So I met the rest of Levi's Squad today. They're a bunch of freaking weirdos. But, hey, they were hand picked by Levi so there must be something about them that is worth his time. And then there's me. Oh, goddess, these people want to kill me. Oh, and Hanji, what a spaz! Wow, I never met anyone that reminded me of a mosquito before. I just wanted to swat her. I kept from doing it and that turned out to be a good thing 'cause she also saved my ass. She brought the spoon in. The one I was reaching for just before I turned titan. That made the squad realize I hadn't done it on purpose or actually without some control since I was reaching for the spoon and my titan arm grabbed it for me. Having a goal, that's what Hanji told us I was missing before. I didn't have a clear cut goal.

So we faced off against a female titan today. She is scary. She killed Levi's Squad and took me hostage. Mikasa and Levi saved my ass, again, but they had to let her get away. I hadn't realized until it was just Levi and me, that he was injured when he freed me. I felt horrid! Not only did his entire squad die for me, but he was also hurt while saving me. I feel like crying. A tear, just one, escapes my eye. Levi is there. He sees it. He walks over to me, sits on the edge of the table, and with his thumb gently caresses my tear away saying, “It will be alright, Eren. I'll protect you until my last breath.”

Oh, my goddess, did he just say that? Did he just pledge an undying loyalty to me? I look into his deep grey eyes and what I see there is strength, compassion, and something else. Something I hadn't noticed before...love.

Levi's POV:  
I never realized how greatly this brat would get under my skin. He tried to fight the female titan, when we failed to capture her, by himself in his own titan form. Watching him battle her, oh, goddess, it was beautiful! He nearly had her too, but she is a more experienced fighter. Shit, I even got hurt trying to get Eren back. And I'm Humanities Strongest Soldier. Oh, goddess, the kid is crying. Not balling, not ridiculously, but a single solitary tear. Oh, he's so beautiful. I've never met anyone like him before. Shit, I think...no, not that. I think I'm starting to have feelings for the kid. No, it's just the shock of losing my entire squad today. Yeah, that's it. But I've lost people under my command before. And he looks so lost, so profoundly lost. I want to touch him. Wait, if I wipe away the tear...it won't look like I'm 'touching' him. I walk over, stroke his cheek with a gentle touch, yes. That's better. He's looking at me for reassurance. I hope I'm providing it.

Eren's POV:  
Goddess Maria, I could lose myself in his eyes. Smoky grey, reassuring...gazing back at me with the stability I've craved since I was nine. Wait, what am I doing? Why am I leaning up into him? His lips...I want to taste his lips. He's leaning down and our lips touch. It's wonderfully soft, moist, tender. He cups the back of my neck, drawing me closer. I rise from my seat and realize my hands have wrapped themselves around his muscular form. Our kiss has not abated. It grows in intensity. His hands follow the contours of my body. Oh, his fingers are so nimble, so experienced! They find my buttons and unhinge them as his touch unhinges me. I bite his lower lip gently and pull away but he follows me and kisses me again. Damn, I can think of nothing else. My entire focus is on Levi. Oh, he just put his hands on my waist. He's unbuttoning my pants. His hand is running down the front of my zipper...oh, he's so fucking hot! I'm so fucking ready for him to touch me, caress me, oh, goddess, please don't let this moment end!

Levi's POV:  
There is a sound like someone clearing their throat. But I'm too engrossed to care. I touch Eren's throbbing member while thinking of taking him and deep-throating his cock right here, right now. That noise again. Fuck! Who's dumb enough to interrupt us? Can't they see we're busy?

Erwin's POV:  
“I'm sorry, Levi, Eren, but we have matters to discuss,” Erwin states from the doorway.

Levi's POV:  
Oh, fuck. I forgot Erwin is suppose to brief us. That's why we've been waiting here.

Eren's POV:  
Oh, shit. Commander Smith...I forgot all about our briefing.

The Commander's face is red but he soon recovers and begins to brief his subordinates.


End file.
